


Not a Pilot

by Xythia



Series: Out of time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia
Summary: They have to work together well to win the fight for their world. That means for the leader to understand his assets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rogers doesn't understand how Stark is ticking and it will blow up in his face again and again. I still haven't worked through my issues with the movie.

„Rogers, stop trying to convince Tony to hand Iron Man to another pilot.”

The man he had addressed was busy trying to get Alien guts out of his hair.

Rhodes smiled grimly when the blond immediately focused on his face. Rogers never looked anywhere else when he interacted with him.

“Colonel Rhodes, I know he is your friend but you have to be more objective about the issue. Tony is more suited to technical support than field asset.” Rogers confident stance and the earnest conviction in his voice were an invitation to agree with him. “Someone more qualified-“

“Ah. No.” Rhodes interrupted him and Roger blinked in consternation.

“This is not about being friends with Tony. I’m the first to admit that Tony isn’t a dream field asset but he is the best pilot for Iron Man. Quite frankly, he is the ONLY pilot for Iron Man that can work that machine to even half its potential. And we need such an asset, don’t we?” The handicapped man pointedly stared at the bruised and exhausted super soldier. That battle had been closer than anyone wanted to think about.

Rogers raised his chin. “If he wasn’t so selfish he could train someone to take his place. His personal need to play hero is interfering with the success of the mission.”

Rhodes visibly bit back the first answer that came to his mind and took a few calming breaths. “I won’t touch your contempt for Tony, I tried and it went nowhere but I have to tell you this: good luck finding a genius to stick into the suit.”

“See, that’s what I said about you being too close to Tony to be objective! There is no need to bite back like that.” Rogers chastised softly.

“You have absolutely no understanding how the Iron Man works, do you?”

Rogers crossed his arms. “It is a weaponized, flying suit of armor.” 

“You REALLY have no idea, do you? That’s like comparing a kid’s constructor set to a semi sentient machine.”

“It is a very advanced machine but-“

“Nope.” Rhodes decisively interrupted him again. “When Tony said that he was Iron Man, he meant it literally. Mass produced machinery and weapons are designed to be used by multiple people to full functionality, they are scaled down in difficulty to still work with the least skilled operator in mind. Tony’s suit has been designed to enhance Tony personally and only him. I, an experienced career soldier- “Rhodes put as much weight as he could into that description. “could fly and operate the suit before being crippled but even with my engineering degree and Tony tweaking the suit to better accommodate me I don’t measure up to its real pilot. Some of its functions aren’t automated because they are designed to use a much better processor in real time: Tony’s brain. He built that baby! Iron man and Iron Patriot aren’t interchangeable. I was an exceptionally versatile tank, Tony can be if he has to, but he can reprogram, repurpose and change the suits functionality on the fly, during the fight.”

There was still no understanding to be seen on the super soldier’s face.

“Ok, I’ll dumb it down for the man out of time and out of his depth: you need Iron Man at full strength to win? Then learn to appreciate that it isn’t the suit, it’s the pilot that makes the difference.”

And with those words Rhodes wheeled out of the room.

The End


End file.
